fairy neko love
by natdragneel
Summary: algunos de los integrantes de fairy tail se quedan solos en el gremio, después de una sabrosa comida todos despiertan siendo gatos que harán ahora y como saldrán de este problema?
1. la poción de mira

Hola a todos, los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen al grandioso Hiro Mashima, la verdad quisiera que fueran de mi propiedad, pero, como no lo son simplemente me limitare a irme a una esquina a llorar mientras ustedes leen. T.T

Ps: La idea original de este fic no me pertenece la verdad es de una historia que leí hace mucho tiempo y no continuo sin embargo yo la modifique a mi imaginación, recibo criticas aportes y alabanzas bueno no pero no me juzguen estoy loca .

Esta historia empieza una tarde soleada en magnolia justo en un ruidoso gremio conocido por todos gracias a sus "pequeños" percances, como, destruir media ciudad o todo un puerto, sin embargo, justo en este momento el gremio de fairy tail se encuentra en total silencio algo que no durara mucho tiempo….

P.O.V normal

-Eto… mira-san?- se atrevió a preguntar freed a la portadora del take over más temido de todos quien lo volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa.

-Si?, que necesitas freed- pregunto la peliblanca tomando su abrigo del mostrador y mirando fijamente a todos los miembros varones del gremio.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto dudoso y temeroso de la respuesta, la verdad sabía que la mayor de las Strauss se iría de compras, lo que temía es que lo dejaran solo con la partida de monos hiperactivos como lo eran algunos miembros de la alianza.

-me voy de compras ya se los había dicho-repito mira empezando a molestarse.

-eso significa que me quedare a cargo solo con todos ellos aquí en el gremio, potencial centro de destrucción-de nuevo dijo muy asustado el integrante del equipo rainjutsu.

-si freed-le hablo mira al peliverde-¿tienes algún problema con eso?-continuo hablando la peliblanca con una mirada que podría revivir muertos solo para volverlos a matar.

-No, no, no claro que no mira-san, pero solo por casualidad donde se encuentran las demás chicas?- el peliverde solo intentaba cambiar la conversación y no hacer enojar a mira.

-Ellas irán con migo a realizar las compras, justo en este momento me esperan afuera, así que suerte freed y recuerda cuando regrese no quiero ver nada fuera de su lugar porque tu serás el responsable de todo-la peliblanca termino de decir esas palabras y salió del gremio con una sonrisa malévola.

.-.-.-.-con las chicas.-.-.-.-.

-crees que sea buena idea dejarlos solos mira-san-pregunto Wendy un tanto asustada imaginándose lo que podría pasar en el gremio si no había nadie que controlara a los integrantes del gremio.

-Tranquila Wendy estarán bien, más bien continuemos con las compras-dijo mira con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Wendy sin embargo ella sabía que algo terminaría mal.

.-.-. los chicos.-.-.-.

-¿Qué pasa freed? ¿Porque tienes esa cara?-le pregunto Gray al peliverde el cual parecía un zombi mirando hacia la puerta y susurrando palabras que nadie entendería.

-freed, ¿Dónde está mira?- pregunto natsu impaciente por que mira le diera un plato de carne o algo picante que pudiera calmar su hambre.

-Mira-san se fue de compras con las demás chicas y me dejo a cargo- explico recobrando totalmente la compostura y volteando a ver a los causantes de todas sus preocupaciones.

-¿QUEEE?!, moriré de hambre si no como algo ahora-reclamo subiendo la voz el dragón Slayer de fuego.

-Aunque no me guste tengo que estar de acuerdo con el cerebro de carbón, si mira no esta no habrá comida y moriremos-concordó gray .

-¿Cómo me llamaste stripper?-dijo natsu retando a gray con su puño.

-justo como escuchaste flamita-contesto gray aceptando su reto.

-muy bien quieres pelear enfermo desnudista-dijo para lanzar su primer ataque a gray pero justo antes de que su puño pudiera hacerle algún daño freed y jellal quien también se encontraba presente y observando la situación en completo silencio, los detuvieron lanzándolos lo más lejos el uno del otro provocándoles dos grandes chichones en la cabeza con el tamaño de una toronja.

-¿pero qué rayos?¿acaso tú también quieres que te golpee?-pregunto natsu dirigiéndose a jellal.

-cálmense los dos, ya saben cómo es erza, si vuelve y ve el gremio destruido nos matara a todos o ¿acaso quieren ver a erza y mirajane enojadas?-les pregunto con un tono de autoridad jellal quien ya conocía el temperamento de la pelirroja.

-Aye, sir!- respondieron ambos abrazados el uno al otro con un aura de terror cubriéndolos el solo hecho de imaginar a esas dos demonios los aterraba de una manera en que ninguno podría imaginar.

-bien no causaremos problemas pero ¿cómo piensan que podremos calmar esta hambre?- inquirió gray con una mano obre su estómago como signo de hambre.

-bien yo puedo cocinar si es lo que desean pero no les aseguro que quede tan delicioso como los platos de mira-san-sugirió el peli verde no sin antes advertirles las consecuencias ya que de antemano recordaba los comentarios de Happy y Wendy al probar su receta de pescados voladores cosidos.

-Mientras sea picante y calme mi hambre por mí no hay problema- respondió natsu complacido y esperanzado por poder probar algo de comida después de todo lo único que había comido era el desayuno que le había dado Lucy solamente para que dejara de molestarla.

-bien iré a preparar algo de comer no hagan ninguna estupidez mientras no estoy a menos de que quieran ser víctimas potenciales de la ira de erza-san y mira-san- les amenazo freed antes de desaparecer por el mostrador.

Natsu y gray sintieron el escalofrió por la espalda al nombrar a las dos magas de clase s, por lo que solo se limitaron a mirarse con profundo rencor. Varios minutos después ya se podía oler el delicioso aroma de comida recién preparada saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Que rayos le pasa a freed? si no sale ahora moriré de hambre- dijo el dragón Slayer de fuego echado sobre una mesa medio muerto, pero cuando jellal le iba a reprochar que se callara por séptima vez la puerta del gremio se abrió dejando ver una melena negra de la cual era dueño el ya conocido dragón Slayer de metal.

-¿gajeel?-preguntaron todos asombrados por la presencia del mago quien supuestamente estaba acompañando a Levy a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto jellal a el dragón quien se limitó a mirarlo y sentarse en una mesa cercana.

-Estaba con Levy pero nos encontramos a mira y ella me mando aquí, tsk, esa mujer es aterradora cuando se lo propone que molesta- respondió el pelinegro a lo cual todos asintieron después de todo por mira era la razón por la que se encontraban hay.

-No será que te molesta el hecho que interrumpió tu cita con el pequeño ratón de biblioteca-le molesto natsu con una mirada de burla.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso sesos derretidos?- lo reto el pelinegro intentando cambiar de tema pues la verdad quería estar con Levy pero ya que se podía hacer.

-chicos no peleen..-de nuevo jellal intentaba calmar a sus compañeros de gremio.

. -. -. -. -. en la cocina. -. -. -.

-mmmm me pregunto dónde guardara mira las especias-se decía a si mismo freed mientras buscaba en los numerosos gabinetes de la alianza algo que pudiera dar buen sazón a la comida y al mismo tiempo pudiese distraer a sus compañeros y de esta manera no causaran ningún problema.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó al ver una pequeña botella con un líquido de muy buen olor y apariencia-¡ya se! Debe ser este el secreto de mira para que sus comidas queden tan deliciosas- con la botella en la mano se dirigió a la olla donde estaba cocinando y agrego una cuantas gotas a su obra maestra-mmm ¿porque conformarse con un par de gotas cuando hay toda una botella? Será la mejor comida que hallan probado en sus vidas- dijo emocionado el peliverde empezando a servir la comida en los platos.

.-.-.-.-. con los demás-.-.-.-.

Gajeel y natsu se encontraban a punto de empezar una pelea y gray junto con jellal buscaban la forma de calmar a los dos dragón Slayer, sin embargo no fue necesario ya que el olor a comida que se acercaba fue suficiente para distraerlos de todo lo que hacían, freed distribuyo los platos y todos empezaron a comer tan rápido que cualquiera podría jurar que una persona normal moriría ahogada, al terminar justo cuando iban a agradecer a freed todo empezaron a tener una sensación extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?¿no me siento bien?- dijo natsu quien de pronto cayo inconsciente seguido de todos los demás quienes quedaron tendidos sobre el suelo sin saber qué es lo que les esperaría después.


	2. gatitos

Hola a todos de nuevo, hace harto que no continuo la historia la verdad es que es mi primera historia y no sabía cómo continuarla pero ya que escribí el segundo capítulo lo dejare a su crítica.

De nuevo les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de fairy tail me pertenecen le pertenecen al más grande genio de todos el gran Hiro bueno sin más este es el segundo capítulo que lo disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

P.O.V normal

Mientras nuestros héroes se encontraban inconscientes las chicas del gremio se encontraban de compras

-¿con esto es suficiente mira?- pregunto una pelirroja cargando tres bultos de comida en cada brazo.

-Sí, creo que eso es todo espero que no haga falta nada- le respondió la peliblanca.

-Bien, vamos busquemos a las chicas y volvamos al gremio- erza comenzó a caminar con mira detrás de ella para encontrar a las otras chicas, luego de unas horas de caminar pudieron encontrar a Levy y a Lucy en una librería cercana junto con Wendy y juvia.

-Ara ara ¿chicas ya están listas?- pregunto mira con una gran sonrisa.

-Hai, ya encontramos lo que necesitábamos ¿verdad Levy? – dijo Lucy muy contenta.

-Si es verdad ya encontré un libro muy interesante para leer- argumento Levy mostrando el libro que había encontrado.

-Me alegro mucho, mmm ¿Qué sucede juvia no encontraste lo que querías?- la mayor de las Strauss le pregunto a la maga de agua que tenía una mirada triste en su rostro.

-No pasa nada mira-san es solo que estos libros son de hermosas historias, juvia quisiera vivir en un cuento de hadas con gray-sama- respondió la maga con corazones en los ojos mientras imaginaba a gray vestido de príncipe arrodillado sobre su rodilla y pidiéndole matrimonio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con juvia-san no me imaginaba que hubiese historias tan interesantes- concordó la pequeña Wendy.

-Pues me alegro por ustedes chicas- les contesto mira.

-Bueno ya que encontraron lo que querían volvamos al gremio antes de que algo malo pase-hablo la pelirroja caminando hacia el gremio con los bultos de comida sobre sus hombros.

-Parece que Erza-san tiene mucha prisa ¿me pregunto por qué?- susurro Wendy sin poder evitar que la poseedora del ya tan conocido satán soul escuchara y esta no pudiera evitar responder la pregunta de la pequeña.

-Bueno mi querida Wendy lo que pasa es que cierto mago de pelo azul y una marca en el ojo vendrá de visita hoy- dijo mira con una sonrisa haciendo que cierta pelirroja que caminaba delante se sonrojara.

-¡¿Jellal vendrá hoy!? – No lo sabía, ya entiendo por qué tiene tanta prisa en llegar al gremio –dijo pensativa una linda rubia mientras Levy a su lado asentía con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Si, tal vez es eso o espera llegar y encontrar la última rebanada de pastel de fresas intacta-termino de explicar mira con una sonrisa mientras a sus acompañantes les caía una gota de sudor por la frente.

Las chicas continuaron caminando por unos minutos hasta llegar al gremio pero cuando a la puerta todas se detuvieron sorprendidas observando que el gremio se encontraba en perfecto estado, tal y como estaba cuando se marcharon.

-Ara, ara que sorpresa me imagine que todo estaría destruido, al perecer me equivoque tal vez dejar freed a cargo si fue una buena idea- dijo mira aún muy sorprendida de encontrar el gremio en tal estado.

-No lo creo mira- negó la poderosa Titania dejando los bultos en el piso.

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres Erza?- la peliblanca no entendía de que hablaba su antigua rival.

-No lo escuchas todo está en silencio tal vez algo malo paso- argumento de nuevo la pelirroja muy seria mirando la puerta del gremio.

-Creo que Erza tiene razón si todo estuviera bien podríamos escuchar los gritos de Natsu-concordó Lucy con algo de temor.

-Bueno no lo sabremos hasta que entremos- la mayor de los Strauss avanzo y abrió la puerta a la expectativa de todas las demás chicas.

-Cuidado mira-san- Wendy le advirtió a la peliblanca que ya había entrado al gremio.

-Kyaaaa- el grito de mira desde adentro del gremio llamo la atención de todas causando que todas entraran con rapidez.

-¡MIRA! ¿Qué sucede?- dijo la Titania ya equipada con su traje de batalla acercándose a mira al notar que no había nada en el lugar.

-No es nada erza, es solo que me encontré con esto- respondió mira levantando con sus manos un pequeño gatito de color verde que al parecer se encontraba dormido- no te parece tierno- continuo la peliblanca abrazando al minino.

-¿Un gato?- la pelirroja se encontraba sorprendida y también confundida- ¿de dónde lo sacaste mira?- continúo cambiando de nuevo su armadura por su ropa normal.

-Estaba justo aquí al lado de esta mesa- le respondió mientras señalaba una mesa a su lado

Mientras las dos jóvenes discutían acerca del gatito Wendy se acercó a la mesa que la peliblanca había señalado antes y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-Etto Erza-san no creo que ese gatito sea el único en el gremio- Wendy le hablo a la pelirroja que de inmediato se acercó a ella junto con las demás solamente para observar otros cuatro gatitos tirados en el suelo también dormidos.

-¿Mas gatos?- era definitivo Erza estaba muy desconcertada la verdad no entendía como habían llegado eso gatos al gremio.

-Querrás decir muy extraños gatos- le corrigió Lucy.

-¿A qué te refieres Lucy? son solo unos gatos- la pelirroja se volteo mirando a su compañera.

-Bueno es que no es muy típico encontrar gatos de ese color- le respondió la rubia a la pelirroja mientras recogía a los gatitos y los ponía sobre la mesa.

-Eso es verdad – concordó juvia mientras ayudaba a Lucy con la ayuda de Levy.

-Ara, ara más tarde pensamos en eso traigamos leche para cuando despierten- cambio de tema mira dejando al gatito verde sobre la mesa junto a los demás.

-Mira tiene razón estoy segura que se despertaran con hambre- dijo Levy al lado de mira mientras todas caminaban hacia la cocina para buscar leche caliente.

Mientras sobre la mesa los cinco pequeños gatitos empezaban a recobrar la conciencia, el primero en despertar completamente fue un gatito de color rosado que resulto ser Natsu.

-Mmmm ¿Qué paso?, no volveré a comer nada hecho por freed eso pudo haberme matado- pensó mientras pasaba su mano por su cara pero al hacer esto pudo notar que su mano ya no lo era y en lugar de esta tenía una pata muy peluda-¿Qué rayos?-alarmado volteo la cabeza y se exalto cuando vio una cola larga y ondulada que obviamente le pertenecía a el- ¿Qué pasa?… soy, soy ¡¿un gato?!...

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo que les pareció malo, medianamente malo o muy malo jejeje comenten y déjenme sus críticas y si tienen alguna ideo u opinión de cómo quiere que continúe envíenmela me gustaría escuchar opiniones jejeje bueno estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo tal vez la próxima semana.


End file.
